


Best Reveal (Or Not At All)

by BlueTower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTower/pseuds/BlueTower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有四次亚瑟想要告诉梅林，他知道他有魔法的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Reveal (Or Not At All)

有四次亚瑟想要告诉梅林，他知道他有魔法的事。

第一次发生在那个山洞里，亚瑟正在跟一群用巫术复活的不死骑士搏斗（现在他知道那些都是莫高斯干的好事），梅林被他护在身后面。  
他太瘦弱了，亚瑟想。是的，梅林可以拿剑比划两下，但也仅仅是比划两下而已，这样的作战不适合他。要是梅林膝盖打颤的声音可以吓跑敌人，亚瑟会把他推到前面去的。  
但不是现在。  
十二个不死骑士站在他面前，他得想办法对付他们所有人，然后希望没有人注意到他身后的那个小男仆。  
亚瑟不知道山洞上面的巨石是怎么突然掉下来的。但他听见了，是梅林先在他耳边念的咒语，然后他感觉到自己被猛地一拉。巨石隔在他和那群骑士中间。  
梅林是个魔法师。  
这个念头刺激了他一下。  
他本来想好好问问梅林这到底是怎么回事，另外告诉他自己不是个聋子。  
但是还有一大堆更加紧急的事情等着他。十二个不死的骑士，危在旦夕的卡美洛。  
还有，该死，梅林的胳膊被划破了。

第二次发生在梅林的小屋里，亚瑟忘了是因为什么原因（也许是他自己找了个借口），他需要正式地、全面地搜查盖乌斯的屋子，主要是梅林的屋子。  
自从梅林成为了亚瑟的国王钦点男仆，亚瑟来盖乌斯屋子的次数越来越多，几乎快要超过他前22年的数量总和。  
拜托，我总得找到他啊。亚瑟在心里替自己辩解。没想过为什么自己不是单纯地找个人来传话。  
他带来的三个卫兵懒洋洋地，假装自己是在忠于职守，实际上只是摸了摸盖乌斯堆放在一旁的书的封面，然后被工作台上的玻璃器皿吸引了兴趣。  
盖乌斯站在一旁不耐烦地看着他们，一边的眉毛立起来，直插进发际线里。  
而亚瑟则直奔梅林的小屋。他的男仆在一旁紧紧跟着他，时不时警觉地瞥他一眼。  
屋子很小，两个人站进去几乎就没了转身的余地。一张小床，铺着带格子的小床单。亚瑟想想自己柔软的双人床，忍不住皱了皱眉头。一个小衣柜，里面放着一件红色的短衫和一条蓝色的口水兜（这一整套和梅林现在身上穿的轮换），还有一件奶白色的衣服，已经洗的褪色。他从没见梅林穿过，想来是睡衣。  
亚瑟在小屋子里转着圈，敲敲这里，又碰碰那里。梅林一直警觉地盯着他，像是小鹿密切注视着猎人的举动。这让亚瑟有点想笑。  
“可以了吗？”梅林小心地问他。  
“别着急，我得检查地仔细点，是不是？”亚瑟假装亲切地拍拍他的肩膀。  
然后他弯下腰，掀起床单的边缘，看向床底。  
那本书在那儿。  
一本魔法书。  
亚瑟知道。虽然他看书不多，他也知道这本书绝对不是卡美洛的。  
黑色的封面，上面写着烫金的花体字（亚瑟不认识的语言），书上还上着锁。床底布满灰尘，但书的表面却光亮如新——它的主人一定时时翻看它。  
很好的时机。亚瑟一定要询问这件事，他要告诉梅林其实自己已经知道了，然后看看梅林惊慌的表情。他当然不会把他处死或关进监狱，更不会把他交给乌瑟。但是他得提醒梅林，他隐藏秘密的技术太差了。  
“梅林……”亚瑟抬起头来看他。  
“嗯？”梅林一脸紧张。  
“你有……”  
“亚瑟王子！”外面传来一个卫兵的喊声，“国王请你立刻去会议室！”  
“我马上……”  
“国王说现在。”  
亚瑟看了一眼梅林，又看了一眼盖乌斯。两人看起来都长出了一口气。  
该死。  
他跟着卫兵走出了那个屋子。

第三次发生在亚瑟的卧室里。完完全全的意料之外。  
梅林一如既往地蹲在角落里擦盔甲。最开始他是在武器室进行这项工作的，但是后来亚瑟说他需要亲自监督梅林的工作。于是梅林坐在那里擦盔甲，亚瑟坐在一旁看着他，偶尔提醒他应该更用力一些。  
夜深了，整个城堡都安静下来，桌上的蜡烛也燃掉了半截。  
梅林扭了扭身子，站起来准备无声地离开。亚瑟也站起身来，活动着有点僵硬的肩膀。  
突然之间，梅林好像绊到了地毯的边缘（亚瑟真不知道谁还能比他更加笨手笨脚），然后猛地向前飞去。情急之下，亚瑟伸出胳膊去挡住他。  
于是梅林就这么扑倒在亚瑟怀里。  
真是一个诡异的时刻。  
亚瑟回想起来总是会这么说。  
他们谁也没有动，两个人保持着那个姿势呆呆地站着。  
几分钟以后，梅林终于抬起头来，看向亚瑟的眼睛。亚瑟也看着他。他的半边脸覆在阴影里，显示出优雅的轮廓。深蓝色的眼睛在烛光的照射下变成浅灰色，但依然清澈透亮。他的心脏砰砰跳着，透过他薄薄的胸膛，与亚瑟的心跳撞在一起，让亚瑟几乎分辨不清。  
下一秒，亚瑟吻上他的嘴唇。  
完全错误的决定。  
梅林的嘴唇柔软甜蜜，就像是卡美洛夏季最新鲜的水果，让人愿意一尝再尝。亚瑟一手拖住梅林的后颈，一手抚着梅林的侧脸，像是专业的技术师，提取着这种芬芳，从他的嘴唇、从他的口腔，这简直是最易上瘾的毒药，但是亚瑟甘愿喝下去。他的手指旋住梅林卷曲的发尖，内心默默记下这种感觉，他得命人写一首诗来赞美它。出乎亚瑟的意料，梅林具有亲吻上面的绝对天赋，他变换着角度来回应他，用舌尖把他带向更深更远的地方。  
如果还有足够的空气，亚瑟想到，绝对没有人会傻到停下来。  
但是他猛地拉开自己。  
因为蜡烛熄灭了。  
他知道那不是风，也不是蜡烛燃尽了。是魔法，他感觉到了。是梅林的魔法。也许是因为兴奋，也许是其他什么不可告人的原因，他的魔法灭掉了蜡烛。  
绝佳的机会。现在只有他们两个人，黑暗之中也避免了一切尴尬。他一定要把这件事说出来。  
“梅林，这是怎么回事？”  
“我不知道。”飞快的回答。亚瑟感觉到黑暗中一个目光注视着他。  
就是现在。亚瑟有点激动。  
但是梅林突然靠上来吻住他，吞掉了他想说的一切话语。  
绝对的失误。  
然后梅林让他忙碌起来，忘掉了他多次下定决心要告诉梅林那件事。

第四次发生在亚瑟绝对无法预知的时刻。  
梅林为他喝了毒酒。又一次。  
他在最后时刻换了酒杯，骗了亚瑟。  
作弊。  
亚瑟搞不懂怎么会有人这么愿意替别人去死。  
他还记得当他把梅林抱回盖乌斯的屋子，老御医露出那种熟悉的心疼和无奈的表情。  
梅林躺在那里。这一次没有痛苦的呻吟和皱眉，只是神情平淡，像是一个陷入沉睡的人。  
但是亚瑟讨厌看他这样。他宁可要那个说话啰嗦、惯于讽刺他的梅林，也不想要这个安安静静、毫无生气的梅林。  
“盖乌斯，你能救他么？解这个毒？”亚瑟看向老御医，后者正皱着眉头，在泛黄的书页中翻找着。  
“这是绝对不该被使用的魔法。”  
大多数魔法都不该被使用。  
亚瑟耗尽了耐心，他站到老人身边，试图从书页中搜寻解决的办法。  
“这不是毒药，而是一种诅咒。”盖乌斯的眼睛仍然盯在书上，“需要带有强大魔法的血液才能解开。”  
“我们去哪儿找这种血？卡美洛根本没有魔法师。”除了梅林。  
“不一定只有魔法师的血液才带有魔法。”盖乌斯缓缓抬起头来，他盯着亚瑟。  
亚瑟明白了。他是因为魔法出生的，他的血液里就带有强大的魔法。  
“告诉我要怎么做。”  
盖乌斯看着他，脸上带着犹豫，一边几乎算是他的养子，一边是卡美洛未来的国王，他很难抉择，“亚瑟，这非常危险。”  
“告诉我要怎么做。”亚瑟没有眨眼睛。  
盖乌斯深深呼吸了一下，“你要去祈福岛，找一个叫做Freya的女巫，希望她会帮助你。”  
亚瑟点点头，转身出门。  
“要小心，亚瑟。”盖乌斯叫住他。  
亚瑟回头看了看他，又看了看躺在床上的了无生气的梅林，走出门去。

祈福岛迷雾缭绕，亚瑟弃了马匹，登上小船，绕过林立的乱石，到达岛的中心。  
女巫Freya已经在那里等他。  
“伟大的永恒之王，我以为你永远不会来的。想来你已经知道你的身世了。”  
“我来这里，是希望你救我的朋友梅林。”  
“是什么，让一位高贵的王子，屈尊来救地位低贱的仆人呢？”Freya在绕着岛中的祭台走动，向亚瑟露出神秘的微笑。  
“我知道要用什么解咒！”亚瑟指指自己，“我的血，对不对？”  
“你可真着急。但我并没有答应你的请求。”Freya摇摇头。  
“他也是魔法师。他是你的同类。”亚瑟发现亲口讲出梅林的身份并没有让他感到不适，“他是为我喝了毒酒才收到的诅咒，我不能让他死。”  
Freya没有说话。  
亚瑟再次伸出手，“我的血，你可以拿走，只要你能救他！”  
Freya再次神秘地笑起来，“我不需要你的血，只是解咒需要。我要的东西，如果你可以给我，我会帮助你救他。”  
“你要什么？只要是我能给你的。”  
“你的灵魂。”Freya走近亚瑟，“你死后，我要你的灵魂，凡间最伟大的王子，永恒的国王。”  
亚瑟站着不动。  
“我答应你。”  
“那么我就有你的承诺了。”Freya拿出一个雕刻精美的小瓶子，递到亚瑟面前，“现在，让我们来救你的朋友吧。”

亚瑟回到卡美洛的时候，天已经快要亮了，他躲过卫兵，直接来到盖乌斯的小屋，把咒语加持过的药水递给他。  
盖乌斯帮着梅林服下。  
一分钟之后，梅林的眼睛仍闭着，但是他惨白如纸的面色红润起来，血色再一次充满他。他沉沉地呼吸着，像一个熟睡的婴儿。  
“不出一天，他就会醒来了。”盖乌斯面露微笑。他看了看亚瑟虚弱的神色，“亚瑟，你该回去休息。梅林醒来时，我会派人去叫你的。”  
亚瑟点点头，目光在梅林脸上停留了一会儿，准备离开。  
“我能问问你用了什么方法吗？”盖乌斯突然叫住他，“Freya不是会轻易帮人的人。”  
“我用我的灵魂作交换。”亚瑟一脸平静，“我死后，我的灵魂会献给她。”  
盖乌斯愣愣地看着他。  
“有些事不用告诉梅林，”亚瑟抿抿嘴唇，看向梅林，梅林在沉睡中微笑着，仿佛在经历一个甜美的梦境，“就像他也有事情没告诉我。”

盖乌斯派人来叫亚瑟的时候，已经是第二天的下午。  
梅林靠在他的小床上，背后垫着他的枕头，看起来仍然虚弱。  
“亚瑟。”梅林挣扎着想要站起来。  
亚瑟走过去，把他按着靠在枕头上，“我就是路过看看你怎么样了。”  
“感觉好多了。”梅林笑起来（还和原来一样傻，亚瑟心里想），“谢谢你救我，亚瑟！盖乌斯说你很辛苦。”  
“我是挺辛苦的，”亚瑟点点头，然后撇撇嘴，“所以你打算怎么回报我？比如说告诉我一个秘密？”  
“啊？”梅林瞪大了眼睛，“我没有什么秘密。”  
“你还不打算告诉我你会魔法的事？”  
“我不会魔法！”  
“我早就知道了，”亚瑟装出生气的样子，“梅林，你是不是真的以为我有那么傻？”  
“我不是，我…..”梅林看起来很惊慌，“你想怎么办？”  
“我会报告我父亲，然后处以火刑，”亚瑟耸耸肩，“法律如此，我也没有办法。我不能徇私情，是不是，梅林？”亚瑟把脸凑到梅林跟前。  
“亚瑟……”梅林还在极力保持镇定。他眨着眼睛，睫毛低垂，把一小片阴影投在他的颧骨上。  
亚瑟控制住自己不要亲吻他。  
于是他大笑起来，“你真是傻到家了，梅林！我当然不会把你交给我父亲，也不会把你送上火刑架，我只是想说你的隐藏技术太差了！那些书，那些咒语，你天天在我身边，我怎么会不知道？”  
梅林依然愣愣地看着他，没有从刚才的惊慌中恢复过来。  
“快点好起来，”亚瑟握了握他的肩膀，“你的蠢身体还有很多事可做呢！”  
他站起身来，走到门口，再次回头给了梅林一个笑容。梅林也勉强挤出一个微笑回给他。  
亚瑟走出盖乌斯的小屋，他听见训练场上的那种灰背的鸟唱起歌来。

 

END


End file.
